Just a Coincidence
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki really felt something was behind this. Something huge. No, no. It can't be true. She thinks they're both connected, and she was bound to find out who Usui Takumi really was. It wasn't just a coincidence, after all. Cross over Special A.
1. Chapter 1: The root of the problem

"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Poshpuppy27: This is my first cross-over fic! I love these 2 mangas, so I thought of this fan fic. Yey! As if anyone'll be reading this. Pee-shaw! Oh well. That's that. Read and Enjoy!**

Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki really felt something was behind this. Something huge. No, no. It can't be true. She thinks they're both connected, and she was bound to find out who Usui Takumi really was. It wasn't just a coincidence, after all. Cross over Special A.

Die-Normal POV

"Die"-Talking

_Die-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! (A.k.a Maid-sama or Our Student Council President is a Maid) or Special A either.**

**

* * *

**"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Chapter 1: The Root of the Problem**

"PRESIDENT!" a small, rather fragile and delicate looking boy cried out as he rushed in into their Student Council Room. Heads turned at this alarmed shrill voice. He took hurried steps to the farthest desk.

"What is it Yukimura?" a confident, strong, and cool voice asked. It belonged to a girl. Yukimura, the vice president of the Student Council, gave the papers he was carrying awhile ago to the President. "Uhm…I-it s-seems…W-we have another p-problem, Pres" he stammered.

The petite figure sitting at the desk read the said papers thoroughly. She had midnight black hair big fearless black eyes, and a mouth that was almost always frowning. She seldom smiles. She has been the first female student president council of their school. It was previously an all-boy's school, so now there was a 20% female population.

"Ugh. They just don't learn do they?" she groaned, burying her face into her hands. Yukimura smiled sympathetically. He couldn't voice out loud how much he respected the president, even though she was known to be a violent woman, he knew there was something about her that amazed him. Her strength, her bravery, and her kindness, these were just some of the reasons why she amazed him.

"Yeah, it would seem so."

"Ah~ Poor Misaki-chan~" a guy's voice whispered into the president's ear. Ayuzawa Misaki. No man in his right mind had the guts to call the president by her first name. Only him, Usui Takumi. The president's rival in academics, and was recently known to be the type of guy who loved to tease the president.

"AH! STUPID USUI!" Misaki shouted as she hit Takumi in the head, but Takumi dodged it easily. He stuck his tongue out at the poor reddening girl and winked at her playfully.

"Now, now. Is there anytime to be playing at all Pres?" Takumi smirked. By now, Misaki was sending her annoying rival her infamous death glare. Yukimura shrank back, cowering with fear. He was amazed at Usui Takumi as well. How he could just tease and play with the President that way, not to mention how he could protect her at all times too.

"I AM NOT PLAYING! HOW COULD I CONCENTRATE WHEN ALL YOU COULD EVER DO IS DISTRACT ME?!" Misaki continued to shout, as she tried to punch and kick the now smirking Takumi. Suddenly, Takumi went _extremely _near to Yukimura's face and pretended to pout angrily.

"Pres is really mean, right Yukimura?" he whispered into the poor vice president's ear. Yukimura blushed (not that he was gay…Right?), certain 'memories' such as being kissed by the same guy came back.

"P-president…" Yukimura cried out.

"DON'T SEXUALLY HARASS YUKIMURA! STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN!"

"Oh, then say. Who do you want me to 'sexually harass' as you put it, Misaki-chan?" Takumi slyly stated as he placed one finger under Misaki's chin. Misaki reddened and was infuriated. As usual.

"AH!!! YOU STUPID USUI!!!"

*---*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Misaki coughed, embarrassed. "So, Yukimura, as you were saying…What is the current problem the bastards of this school got themselves in?! I want their names and section as well"

Yukimura got out from under the table. Still trembling from the event that had happened; he felt a strong sense of pity for Takumi…As well as for the classroom and the guys who existed in there before. "Ah…Well…Uhm…President, is Usui-san alright?"

Instantly, Misaki's face turned into one of a murderer's.

"Who cares?! He'll live, that's for sure. He's a perverted alien from outer space remember?!" Misaki replied, too animated.

"…." Was all Yukimura could answer. Somehow, his instinct told him that if he said anything more about the poor guy or any dangerous topics…Somehow, it would be as similar as to stepping on a landmine.

"So, Yukimura?" with a delicate eyebrow raised, Misaki was still waiting for Yukimura's answer.

"Uhm…I think you're all classmates…"

"NAMES?!"

"Y-YES! Uhm…Akihiro Takumi from 2-1, Ikuto Sarashina from 2-2, Ryuunosuke Kurosaki, Naoya Shirakawa from 2-2 as well and…EH?!" Yukimura's eyes widened at the last name in the paper. Misaki was startled as well. "TELL ME YUKIMURA! WHO'S THE LAST ONE?!" she desperately asked as she clutched the other papers tightly.

"Hinata Shintani…from Class 2-2" he whispered, as if the name was a forbidden curse itself. The room went strangely silent.

"Uh-oh…That's a big trouble" Takumi reappeared once again, from under the President's desk. Misaki cracked her knuckles and glared at Takumi to show him that she was all business.

Takumi's face was a mix of satisfaction and irritation as well. "Well, well Pres. What are you going to do about it now?" He dusted off his shoulders from the dust and stood up. Misaki stayed strangely silent.

"I…don't know…" she sighed. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes and sighed wearily. _Why can't just anyone….behave themselves just for ONE freakin day?!_

Unbeknownst to Misaki, Takumi's expression turned into a dull, cold one.

"Let's hear the problem first…" she opened her big, fierce eyes. Yukimura gently smiled at the President, and scanned the paper he was holding. "It says here that they were involved in a group fight with the 'Private Hakusen Academy'. And that these people broke something…Hmm…" the vice president flipped to wards the second page.

"A…glass…of a green house, I think. Based from the descriptions, in here, that is. That's all", he exhaled. Everyone in the room whispered, groaned, and complained about the current problem their busy President and the reputation of their school.

"Damn. Yukimura, search about this Private Academy and try to contact their Student Council President"

Yukimura nodded wordlessly and went off towards his table. Meanwhile, Soutarou Kanou, the guy who previously tried to hypnotize Usui and Misaki for personal reasons (**A/N: Just read the manga to find out!**), came in with a bento box.

"Huh? Kanou-kun?" Yukimura curiously eyed the bento box he was holding. Kanou nodded towards Takumi and Misaki's presence, and they nodded in return. He silently approached Yukimura's table and dropped the bento box.

"You left your bento box this morning", he said emotionlessly, as if he was used to Yukimura's attitude. Yukimura blushed at his own stupidity and clumsiness, but then he went stiff for the next moment as he felt the room atmosphere change. He blushed to the fullest.

"N-no! It's not what you think!" the tomato-faced vice president flailed his arms ever so wildly, but this didn't convince them in the least. The other people in the room smirked at Yukimura and looked at him with all-knowing faces. Poor Kanou on the other hand, was seriously freaked out because he didn't know what was going on.

"Whatever do you mean, Yukimura-_kun_", Takumi innocently asked, giggling uncharacteristically. Misaki gave him a weird look and muttered, "Though I didn't guess that Yukimura has already experienced '_The Springtime of his life_'". The others nodded in agreement.

Yukimura burst into tears. "No! Kanou-kun! Tell them!"

"Tell them what? That you live with me temporarily?" he stared at Yukimura, puzzled. Yukimura's jaw dropped. The others gasped out of surprise. Misaki almost got a heart attack.

"YUKIMURA! YOU KNOW THAT---THAT THING IS JUST IMPROPER! INDECENT!" Misaki scolded despite the fact that she was beet red herself. Other students of the student council got a nosebleed from their imaginations. "S-shounen Ai…"someone muttered.

Takumi chuckled in amusement. He never expected the President to be thinking about certain 'things' like that. (**A/N: If you get what I mean…*wink* *wink* *grin***) The blushing President coughed again and looked at Yukimura.

"Maybe, Yukimura has his own personal problem which caused him to stay _temporarily _in Kanou's house. Isn't that right Yukimura?"

Yukimura could only nod feebly. Kanou finally understood what they were talking about and was slightly pink himself. Good thing Misaki got it all cleared up. "But, Yukimura, if you were in trouble why didn't you tell me? I could've help you in a way or let you stay at our house overnight" Misaki offered helpfully.

The guys in the room just got another massive nosebleed. Even Takumi was pink in the cheeks. Poor Yukimura on the other hand couldn't take the topics they were talking about and was close to fainting.

"My, my, such innocent words, yet…They are obviously misinterpreted" Takumi shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF YOU PERVERTS!" Misaki shouted and slammed a thick book unto the table. Blood was splattered everywhere. "CLEAN THIS UP!" But then, Takumi smirked.

"That's right, Yuki-chan. You could've asked for help from _me_, I'm free most of the time" he teased Yukimura. The poor vice president just lost it and fainted. "YUKIMURA!" "Hey, are you alright?!" were heard in the Student Council Room.

"STUPID USUI! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Meh" Takumi shrugged. While they were busy waking Yukimura up, Misaki turned to Kanou. "Hey, Kanou-kun. Do you know anything about the 'Private Hakusen Academy'?"

"Yeah. I heard it was even better than the Miyabigaoka School."

"Dang."

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!" an enraged student council President exploded on five unlucky students after school hours. The idiots hung their head lowly and some rubbed their sore backs and bumps they received from their 'demon' President.

"SHINTANI!"

"Yes, Misaki-chan?" he said, rather dreamily. "You know, flattery will get you nowhere" an irritated teen remarked. Shintani blushed and retorted "I WASN'T FLATTERING DEAR MISAKI-CHAN!"

"Hm"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Misaki brought both of her hands down the table so ferociously, that the impact caused the table to split into two. Everybody in the room went silent. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE MADE ME DONE!" she blamed Takumi and Shintani. "It isn't our fault, Misaki-chan has just some inhumane strength in her" Takumi explained with an annoying grin on his handsome face.

**WHOOSH!**

A book came flying towards Takumi's face. He barely missed it by a few centimeters. Unfortunately, Takumi used Shintani's face as a shield. "OUCH!"

"THAT'S IT! USUI SIT DOWN! YOU TOO SHINTANI" she ordered. Both guys sat down obediently, fearing what might happen next. "Now guys, before I take action. Can you please tell me the whole thing that happened before this moronic incident?"

All the guy involved exchanged weary looks, doubt written in their faces.

"Don't worry, I'll just listen."

Shintani and the idiot trio gave Akihiro an encouraging look. Akihiro Takumi, was one of those silent guys popular with the ladies and was in a relationship himself, sighed and looked at the President.

"Well…It all began when we…"

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: Yep! I'm done~ It's only the beginning! I'm so excited! Aren't you? Well, just PM me if you have any suggestions or questions. Read both Special A and KWMS before reading my fic. Okay?**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Ja ne~**

**Currently Listening to: You found me—The Fray**


	2. Chapter 2:Suspicions

"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Poshpuppy27: Here's the Second Chappie. Uhm, so that you won't get confused, this chappie took place at the same time as Chappie One. But this part will be in the S.A. Class. Oh well, thanks for those who reviewed. Now, on with the story!**

Die-Normal POV

"Die"-Talking

_Die-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: Usui may be hot. Misaki might be cool. Akira might be cute. Tadashi might be funny. Ryuu might be lovable. Yukimura may look like a girl. But I dun own KWMS or Special A! If I did, there will be a cross-over episode! Or a movie.**

**

* * *

**"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

"$%! ^*! #$" a slim, dark gray (A/N: I'm no good when it comes to color, sorry!) haired girl with a cute mole on her face was screaming gibberish angry words. She was the daughter of an airline Company President. Her name was Toudou Akira. Sixth Place.

"Say what?!" Karino Tadashi's eyes widened in surprise, he was looking at the now steaming girl in front of him. He had matching chocolate brown hair and eyes and a happy grin. He was the son of the chairman of his school, Hakusen Academy, a very prestigious school. Fifth Place.

"I SAID 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Akira pulled Tadashi's ear, forcefully grabbed his chin and made him look around. Tadashi was dumbstruck with surprise and anger.

He looked around and he saw their antique table, the one they used everyday for Akira's tea and snacks, was now literally 'smashed into pieces'. The chairs were used to shatter the glasses of the greenhouse and were now sprawled carelessly everywhere.

Broken glasses were everywhere. Pieces from the table, the greenhouse, and the expensive tea sets of Akira filled the room. There were also sheets of paper that had insulting words such as 'Damn you S.A.', 'You suck!', 'Rot in hell!' written on them. Tadashi's hands grew cold and his lip became white.

"A…Akira-chan?" He now studied his partner, who had her head hung low and quiet sobs raking throughout her body. Tadashi frowned. "Disgusting woman?"

No response.

"Stupid brutal violent disgusting woman?"

No response. The quiet sobs became stronger. He gently removed Akira's hand from his chin and held it tightly. He may be an idiot, and he may be one of the causes of Akira's growing irritation, but when he sees his girlfriend like this, his 'boyfriend' instincts just kicks in.

He slowly enveloped the crying girl into a warm embrace. Akira momentarily stopped crying, a bit stunned. But then the violent rage of tears were about to explode, and explode she did. She sobbed hysterically into Tadashi's uniform.

"There, there", he soothed as he rubbed her back tenderly. "Why…Why do they _hate_ us just like this?!" she managed to sob out. He smiled sympathetically.

"Well…" he sighed. "Some people…are really just like that. They think Kami-sama is unfair, the whole world is unfair, and that everybody is unfair. Real life isn't a fairy tale where anyone bad can be just punished and they'd be good afterwards, that everything has a happy ever after…Still, what they did was wrong". Tadashi shook his head and held her closer.

The gray haired girl scowled in confusion. She just couldn't understand him. Most of the time he was an idiot, but when it came to times like this…He was…_different_. It was like; he knew the situation more than her. And that was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"Idiot", she whispered. She wiped her tears away. The lad sighed out of relief that his girl was back to normal. But still, they didn't let go of each others embrace.

"My, my…Uhm…Are we interrupting something?" another voice asked. A tall, green haired guy with sharp eyes came in along with two light brown haired twins. The twins consisted of a boy and a girl, with the boy a little bit taller than his older sister.

The still-embracing couple blushed and stared at each other. Akira suddenly pushed Tadashi away, embarrassed that someone caught them in their moment. "NO! NOTHING AT ALL RYUU!"

"Oh? Really then?" the green haired guy that was apparently called Ryuu said, he was totally unconvinced. Tsuji Ryuu, son of a Sports Manufacturer President, seventh place.

"But…you both seemed so…intimate", blushed the shy looking boy at his choice of words. Ryuu laughed. "Oh, Jun. Nice choice of words"

_'Look, Akira-chan and Tadashi-kun are both blushing'_ was what the older sister of Jun wrote on her sketchpad. No, she wasn't mute. She didn't talk because she just uses her voice in singing.

The twins' names were Jun and Megumi Yamamoto. Megumi being the older sister of Jun and was ranked 4th in the Special A (meaning the whole school). Jun was her little brother, ranked 3rd. They were the children of music prodigies.

"STOP IT MEGUMI! JUN!" Akira screamed, going from one shade to another. Yet, Akira was hitting Tadashi with her hand, rather, violently.

"More over…What exactly happened here?" Ryuu pointed towards the so-called 'crime scene'.

"I arrived early today…Thinking that I'd make breakfast…A feast…When I found this…" Akira recalled. Tadashi stood up and rubbed the swollen cheek.

'_Who could've done such a horrible thing?'_

"No one's sure yet, Ne-chan"

"Jun's right…For the mean time, we should fix this place first" Ryuu suggested as he began to pick the broken pieces of cup from the floor. The others agreed and began to the same thing. "Akira-chan, you should tell this to Hikari right now before she goes berserk."

**---**---**---**---**---**

"Grr! If I ever found! That stupid person! I'll knock his head off! I'm so mad! But if it's a girl…What should I do?!" A dark-blue headed girl walked around their special place impatiently. Her dark blue eyes blazed with anger. She was yelling some related stuff for the past hour. Hanazono Hikari, daughter of a carpenter who is a great fan of pro-wrestling. Greatest rival of Takishima Kei. 2nd Place.

"Hikari, calm down", Akira tried to comfort her cutest best friend. "Though you are very cute when you're angry" she giggled. The rest of the S.A. sighed, knowing what will happen next.

"Ah, the disgusting woman speaks some of the disgusting things", Tadashi teased, laughing at her. The next minute, he was down on the cold floor with a chair on his face and several swollen bumps on his head.

"H-hey…Akira-chan…Is Tadashi still alive?" Hikari sweat dropped. Akira sweetly smiled at Hikari as she stepped on the bloodied face of her boyfriend. "Oh of course he is, and that very fact _annoys _me" she gave Tadashi's face one last stomp.

"Let's go then Hikari. We'll be having some Milk Tea and some strawberry cake for awhile. That's all I could make since the kitchen was…invaded as well."

The S.A. members sat in their quickly replaced chairs and table. They quietly drank their tea and munched their cakes. Though, Tadashi was the only one who kept creating noise and because of that, Akira ended up destroying a lot of things…Including Tadashi.

"Oh…Where's Takishima by the way?" Hikari turned to Ryuu as she sipped her tea. Ryuu looked at her as he wiped his mouth politely and set down his cup of tea.

"Takishima? He just went to the Student Council's office, he said he was cooperating with the President this time", Ryuu explained. A questioning yet troubled air hung over the rest of the members since they knew how _friendly _Takishima was when it came to the Student President.

"EH?! I thought Takishima hates that guy" Akira commented.

_'Well, things change'_ Megumi shrugged. Jun clearly agreed with his sister. "And maybe, Takishima knew about some thing in here connecting with some other things" he added. Hikari pondered at that thought.

"Why Hikari…Did you miss me that badly?" a cool yet amused voice said.

"T-T-TAKISHIMA!" Hikari blushed. And a prince entered, with matching light brown hair and eyes, as slim yet graceful body, and a certain aura that hung around him. Takishima Kei, son of the CEO of the Takishima Corp., 1st place.

"Of course not! WHO THE HELL WOULD MISS YOU ANYWAY?" she laughed. Takishima smirked at Hikari. "Whatever you say, Miss Number two."

A huge stone which 'Number Two' was carved in fell on top of Hikari's head. She glared at Takishima and was about to retort something when she just let it go. She took a deep breath and sat back down, to everyone's surprise.

"So, what did the President say?" she sipped her tea, looking all business like. Akira went to her 'Hikari-is-cute mode' and slapped Tadashi's back. Takishima closed his eyes and smirked yet again. He threw a red folder to the table where Hikari read it.

"WHAT?! SEIKA HIGH STUDENTS?!" her eyes widened at this piece of information. All their ears perked up at what she said.

"Seika high?" Akira repeated.

_'Never heard of them before'_

"What kind of school is that?"

"Seika…?"

"But how did the council knew who was behind this so quickly?" Ryuu questioned, with an eyebrow raised. This silenced everybody else and the folder was passed from Hikari to Akira. Takishima crossed his legs and sipped his tea, calculating things quickly.

"They said they had some evidence. Apparently, there was a message painted on the side of the school wall saying 'S.A. sucks, Seika rules'".

"That's the only evidence then?" Ryuu continued.

"No. Some students were clearly involved with a group fight with Hakusen's students, isn't that right Tadashi?" Takashima looked expectantly at Tadashi who was currently eating his third cake. The wanderlust boy stopped eating and recalled some reports.

"Yeah, I think there were…Five or six guys who were suspended for fighting with that school…Mom said that those Seika guys started it first. But Mom blamed them for not fighting with them diplomatically."

"WAIT! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS SEIKA HIGH ANYWAY? I'M CONFUSED!" Hikari complained as she made her hair messy due to frustration. Takashima chuckled at her reaction. But then, Akira and the others, except for Ryuu, looked at Takishima for answers.

"Ryuu."

The folder was given to the green haired teen now. He opened it and scanned the pages in a matter of few seconds, flipped some more pages and stared surprisingly at the picture. "Wow. This is new."

"I know."

"What? What's new?! Ryuu! Tell us!" Jun pleaded. _'Please, tell us!'_

Ryuu stealthily removed a picture and kept it in his pocket which Takishima noticed; he raised a puzzled eyebrow at him while Ryuu slightly shook his head. The 1st placer simply shrugged. The animal lover coughed and began.

"See, Seika High is an infamous school known for their…students….Since they are an all-boys school. But now…It had been turned to a public co-educational school thus the male population had been reduced to an 80% with the female population growing from a 20%."

Nobody spoke a word after that. They tried to imagine it. A school full of rowdy guys with cowering girls in one corner, helplessly afraid with no one to help them. Jun and Megumi began to cry and clung to Ryuu for comfort. Ryuu sweat dropped.

"OH! Those poor poor little angels!" Akira cried theatrically, sparkling and twirling. Hikari pouted angrily at this piece of information. Tadashi looked at Akira and teased her again, earning 10 punches from the girl.

"But…" Takishima interrupted their commotions.

All waited for him.

Takishima stared at Ryuu; Ryuu pursued his lips and nodded. "I'll explain later."

"Okay, but then…All schools need a student council right?"

"Right" they all answered.

"And every council needs a president right?"

"Right"

Takishima picked up the forgotten folder in the table and flipped through some pages. He stopped at a certain page and scanned the articles and the basic information about a certain person.

"In a school like Seika High's, what kind of president do you think they have?" he smirked.

"A guy, obviously?" Akira rolled her eyes. The others nodded in agreement.

_'A gay maybe?' _Megumi sweat dropped.

"Just tell us Takishima" an impatient Hikari demanded. With her black eyes shining with excitement and were dying in curiosity.

"A girl" Takishima stated calmly. "EH?!" everybody said at the same time. They all had their own comments about the president.

"Poor girl!"

"Maybe a guy turned to girl?"

_'Is she still alive?'_

The annoyed light-brown haired teen raised his hand to silence them. He scowled at the noise they were making and sighed. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Well, duh?! Continue, of course!" Hikari jumped up and down out of excitement.

"The first female student council president of Seika High, Ayuzawa Misaki. Currently in Second year High school, excels both in the military and literary arts. Has a part-time job and is known as the infamous 'demon president' in their school" He shut the folder.

Again, they all had their jaws dropped.

"DEMON PRESIDENT?!" Hikari exclaimed, laughing for an unknown reason. "Man! I want to meet her!"

"So does that mean that she is feared by the male population in their school?" Tadashi asked, cowering in fear. Takishima absentmindedly nodded and shrugged. He was busy observing the near-to-hysterics Hikari.

"But wow…Both military and literary arts huh…She's both feisty and smart" Akira remarked, cupping her chin. Hikari turned to Akira and beamed at her. "I know! That's why I want to meet her!"

Akira hugged Hikari tightly. "You are too cute! And you're right, she's a man-hater as well", Akira's eyes gleamed with an evil glint. Not too soon, she began cackling like an evil witch. Hikari began to back away.

"Hikari, come here. It's not healthy to stick with people like her" Takashima sighed and gestured Hikari to come forward. A vein appeared in Akira's head. Then, a murderous aura surrounded her as she scowled at Takishima menacingly.

"YOU STUPID TAKISHIMA! HOW DARE YOU SEXUAL HARRASS HIKARI LIKE THAT!" she shouted. Takishima merely gave her a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He pulled Hikari unto his lap and hugged her tightly. "You mean, like this?"

Tadashi and Ryuu tried to restrain Akira with all their might while Jun and Megumi tried to talk to Akira who was now speaking gibberish angry words. Unbeknownst to Takishima, Hikari on the other hand, was having an uncomfortable time sitting on his lap like that, she was blushing furiously.

"WAAH! TAKISHIMA YOU PERVERT!"

**SMACK!**

**---**---**---**---**---**---**

A few moments later, Takishima was seen sitting in a sofa with a depressed yet irritated aura. Meanwhile, the other members continued talking.

"Ah, ah…Poor Takishima" Tadashi grinned. A flying book hit him squarely in the face. It came from the direction of the brooding teen. "Poor Tadashi", Jun shook his head.

_'Well, it's his own fault right? A punch a day makes Tadashi sway.' _

"Wow. So, that's Tadashi's new motto huh?" chuckled Jun. Megumi chuckled silently as well.

Ryuu smiled at the twins which made the twins go and clung to him. He smiled happily too, and then seconds later the twins fell asleep. Hikari picked the folder up again but then glanced back and forth the folder and Takishima.

"Oh ho-ho-ho! Dear Hikari, you need not to be so worried about that stupid arrogant jerk" Akira snorted smugly.

"But look at him Akira! Did I do something wrong?!"

Ryuu, Tadashi and Akira sweat dropped at what she said. _You have no idea…Poor Takishima_

"Hey…Takishima! Let's have a challenge!" a fired up Hikari jumped unto the sofa, next to Takishima himself. S.A.'s prince was surprised but quickly hid it in his cool and calm façade. "A challenge? Hmm…What is it this time Hikari?"

Checkmate. A plan was formed in his complicated head.

---

**Student Council's Office**

"President, there is a phone call for you" a young man said and gave the wireless phone to the other teen who was sitting on a large comfy black leathered chair.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"U-um…S-s-eika…H-h-igh's…V-V-V-vice President! Sorry for disturbing!" a high-pitched voice apologized from the other side.

A strange feeling came over Hakusen's 'beloved' Student Council President.

Ah yes, suspicions. A great feeling of suspicion.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: And done! Oh whatever. Here you go. Next one will be definitely my fave chappie! So be prepared! Oh and thank you for those who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Challenge

"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Poshpuppy27: I'm back! Yeah, I'm sorry. I was busy being a fan of Barney…Okay then; Homer's my idol you know? Like he says "Trying is the first step to failure." Moving on, thanks to those who reviewed! And here's the next chappie…So enjoy!**

Die-Normal POV

_Die-thoughts_

"Die"- Talking

**Disclaimer: I dun own KWMS or Special A. **

* * *

"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Chapter 3: A Challenge**

"Misaki-chan!!! Earth to Misaki-chan!" a handsome teenage guy called out from a café's kitchen. "Misaki-baka!" the guy chuckled. He was about to call the fuming girl again when he was almost hit by a flying fork. He bended his head upwards to dodge the dangerous object,_ 'That was close'._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Misaki emerged, wearing a black lacy headband, with a short maid outfit that exactly stopped at the top of her knees, full of laces and ruffles, and was matched with some black boots.

"Working of course."

"WHAT?! BUT YOU'RE JUST A PART-TIMER HERE!" she cried out. Takumi gave her a smug smirk, to which Misaki replied with a glare and a scowl. "Meh, the manager just asked me again", he shrugged.

While Misaki was grumbling about some things, the lad suddenly stopped chopping some fruits and looked at the girl's back with worried eyes. "Hey, Pres…What about the thing tomorrow?"

"There are many things that I do with life! WHAT 'THING'?" she made an air quote. Takumi shook his head as laughed quietly to himself. "The 'thing'", he copied Misaki, "is the case that involves with Hakusen Academy remember?"

Misaki blushed at her mistake. _Of course! How could I have forgotten that?! _"Oh."

The smirking prince snickered at her response. "'Oh'?"He raised a delicate eyebrow. The president rolled her eyes and checked the customers. Everything was so calm today, there weren't many customers either, and it looks like there won't be anyone who'll be coming as well.

"What I meant was, yes, we'll be going to that Academy for the meeting that I have arranged."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, _meeting_. Know what that means?" she said acidly. He just chuckled again. "Yes, I know what it means."

"Good. The president there and I will talk about the trouble makers. We'll make some negotiations as well."

Takumi finished chopping the strawberries, he then added whipped cream to the sundae, and added the chopped sweet fruits. "Mind if I tagged along?" he asked slyly though he knew what her answer will be.

"What?" she scoffed. "Of course not! It's a very crucial meeting for both of the schools."

There was cream on his wrist, he licked it. Misaki looked away in awkwardness. "And what if…It all turns out the same as it was with the Miyabigaoka incident?" He was looking at her dead seriously now. She didn't have any answer.

"I'm prepared. Plus, I've got five guys with me. No problem" she countered confidently. The young chef just looked at her with his all-knowing smirk and an all too familiar glint in his sharp eyes.

"No problem indeed."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**NEXT DAY---FRIDAY**

**HAKUSEN ACADEMY**

"For the love of--!" Misaki massaged her temples with obvious irritation. The guys with her, except for Shintani and…the other guy were cowering with fear and were sweating bullets already. "My, my, what's wrong Misaki-chan?" Shintani asked with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yes, yes. What is ever so wrong my dear Misaki-chan?" a smirking brown haired, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous looking teenage guy said with the same mocking tone. She just couldn't help it, so she sent him a flying kick.

"Wow…You were shorts…bummer…"she heard him mutter. Looking down, she saw Takumi sitting on the ground under her skirt. Her face going from one shade to another, she kicked him in the face again.

"PERVERT!"

But then he dodged again, so this time, using her bag, it successfully made contact directly with Takumi's face. Exhaling sharply, she regained her composure.

"P-p-pres…There are a lot of students looking at us" Naoya observed. True, students were staring at them with curiosity. But most of the female population was just looking at Takumi and Shintani. Some were checking out Akihiro as well.

Misaki just sent them a death glare, and they all went back to their own businesses.

"Let's go."

"What about---?"

"LET'S GO!" she yelled. Silently and obediently, they all walked with their President towards the main building of the High School Section. She got a small piece of paper from her pocket and followed the directions.

They stopped in front of an intricately carved door with a golden old-fashioned handle. _**Student Council **_Room was placed in the middle. The label was made of solid gold and bronze plate. All of their jaws hung open, since it was _just_ a door.

"Dramatic rich bastards" Misaki grumbled under her breath. She knocked three times. A student, who looked like he was a sophomore, made a surprised face and looked behind. "President! There are visitors!"

The sophomore student closed the door to their faces as he went to talk to the President about it. On the other hand, Misaki was clearly losing patience for the rudeness of the students that they were showing them.

"M-M-Misaki-chan…Just…Inhale and Exhale ne?" Shintani tried to calm the furious girl down. Following his advice, she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to breathe evenly , calming down in the process.

Her hand was itching to violently hit something…or _someone_, but she tried to remind herself that she should keep her cool down. Mainly, for two reasons: 1.) They would get in MORE trouble, 2.) They were in a different school, and hence, it wasn't their territory.

"Okay…I-I'm cool now…And don't give me that face Naoya, I won't murder anyone. Not without any reason, at least."

The guys sighed out of relief. And before Misaki could knock again, the door was suddenly opened once more.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Seika High students."

---

"Ow…Geeze…What strength from a petite girl", Takumi remarked as he rubbed his reddened cheek. He looked around and was surprised to not find anyone from their party in there. "Geeze…How cold of her, oh well. That's my Misaki-chan anyway."

_Let's see…Where was it again? Oh yeah…The Student Council Office._

He stood up and dusted off his clothes. Placing his hands in his pockets, he boredly observed his surroundings. Of course, life was no fun without Ayuzawa Misaki. At least, for him. _Where is it anyway?_

"Ah, how troublesome."

Takumi, clearly irritated at the fact that he was lost and that Misaki left her, planned something mischievous in his head as 'punishment' for his _dear_ President. But right now, he had just to ask someone.

Fortunately, he found a dark blue haired girl with matching dark blue eyes. She looked fired up and was determined not to lose at whatever there was with her. He chuckled, that kind of look reminded him of Misaki.

"Excuse me, Miss…"

Said girl turned to him and checked him from head to foot. She smiled. "Hey! Are you lost?!"

He winced slightly from her unusual loud voice. _Hey, well at least she isn't one of those fan girls._

"WOAH! You look like someone I know!" she pointed a finger at him. Takumi tilted his head and gazed at her peculiarly. "Eh?"

"Takishima? Are you like his other brother or something?" the girl asked animatedly. _Takishima? Who…?_

He shook his head politely and looked around, hoping that somehow at least one of the members of their party would come and look for him. "No, sorry. I'm with Seika High."

Realization flashed through the girl's eyes. "Oh," she slowly said. He sighed exasperatedly. _Is this girl stupid or what? I really need to get going. I'm sensing that there'll be a flock of girls going here soon. And I need to escape. _

"Are you looking for the Student Council's Office?"

"Yes."

"Why are you alone then? Where are the others?"

"Hm? Oh my…Friends-of-sorts", he chuckled, "they were here before when they left me. When our President, to be specific, left me."

"Oh. Why did she leave you then?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to come with her because I don't really have any business or anything. Then out of agitation, she kicked me, but then I got a peep under her skirt. She was angry and hit me with her bag. I was knocked out and she told our party to leave me here and be devoured by the female population coldly."

The noisy girl nodded out of understanding. "Hm, she was right about hitting you because you are a pervert," Takumi sweat dropped, "but it was kind of wrong of her to leave you here and be devoured by the female population coldly, as you put it."

"Will you help me then?"

She beamed at him, "Of course!", and gave him the directions.

"Thanks" he saluted at the girl and began to walk to his destination. "No problem! See ya!" she waved at him.

---

Akira just got to the school that morning, and she didn't believe what was happening. From afar, she saw Hikari's dark blue hair, but then, she was talking with someone else. A brown haired guy...

When the guy left, she skipped merrily towards Hikari.

"Good morning my dear Hikari-chan!"

"Good morning to you too, Akira-chan!"

"So, who was the guy who you were talking with just now?" she asked casually.

"I don't know", Hikari smiled. Akira sweat dropped and sighed. "If Kei hears anything about this…" she muttered.

"Well, he was just lost anyway. He's from Seika High."

"Oh."

They watched the guy go and ignore the group of girls that were walking towards him. Some were flirting, others were trying to talk to him, some were fainting, and some were taking pictures in their cell phones, while others were getting a nose bleed.

"Wow. I'm amazed. Other than Takishima and the male members of the S.A., he's the only one who's like that."

"I know."

---

The inside was more dramatic than the outside, expensive seats and antique tables, silky velvet curtains, a high-class and soft carpet, a wide space, decorative plants, a majestic chandelier…It was way _too_ much for a S.C.'s office.

"Wow…" Misaki heard Ryuunosuke whisper. Beside him, the other two gulped nervously while Shintani stopped sucking his lollipop.

"Welcome", a voice greeted from behind a large office chair. Two students stood beside the person seated. "It is such a pleasure to meet people from other schools. Though we apologize that you have to…_travel_ from a rather long route."

Seika High's party remained silent. "Ano…excuse me, but who are you?" Shintani asked coolly.

Suddenly, the office chair turned to face them, and a young man, about their age, with sky blue hair, and was wearing glasses. "Oh my, where are my manners indeed? I am Kakei Hajime, the charismatic Student Council President of Hakusen Academy!"

His so-called 'bodyguards' clapped and cried, though the reason was unknown. "President! We'll be with you forever!" they cried. Misaki and the others sweat dropped. _So…Hakusen Students are like this? _

"Now, now. And so who may this beautiful butterfly be?" the guy tried to act cool as he held Misaki's hand and kissed it. _Uh-oh...Bad move_ Akihiro thought.

"I am Ayuzawa Misaki, Student Council President of Seika High" Misaki answered through gritted teeth. The itching feeling intensified.

"Oh? Really? That's a surprise then. A girl," he scoffed, "Can you really handle the heavy burden of being a president? Much less a school like Seika?"

"Why this guy…" Ikuta said but Akihiro held him back. "I am here on behalf of our school and for these people as well to negotiate with Hakusen Academy as their Student Council President" Misaki began, ignoring his comment.

The 'charismatic' president dropped her hand and made a disgusted face. "Negotiations? Whatever for? There is no more reason to do so. It was clear that it was your precious students fault."

"I just want to hear your students' side of story."

"Heh...Is that so?" Hajime looked nonplussed.

Misaki sighed. _Where is this conversation even leading to?_

"But I told you, there won't be any need of that", he said. Her ears perked up at this particular sentence. "And why is that?" she challenged him.

"Duh? Because we have enough evidence that it was your scumbags' fault", he pointed a finger at them, "It's very tiring, to talk to stupid people again and again."

Uh-oh.

Shintani and the others stepped backward, near the door. Why? Because a very dangerous and murderous aura was emitting from Misaki, and for the fact that the girl herself looked menacing. Her bangs covered her eyes, her head bowed low, her lips formed a tight line, and her fists were clenched.

"Eh? What's wrong with you people? Why are you taking a step backward?"

"Because we don't want to be involved", Naoya whispered.

"It's scary", Ikuta sobbed mutely.

"It's your fault", Akihiro sighed.

"Poor poor President", Ryuunosuke pitied.

"Misaki-chan?" Shintani called out to his first love. The dangerous aura was just increasing and increasing.

After that, all hell breaks loose.

To fast for the eyes to see, Misaki gripped the sky-blue haired guy's collar and pushed him against the wall. When she saw that his body guards would attack, without breaking her hold towards the arrogant president, she gave the two of them a high double kick in the chest.

"Listen here you…" she fumed, gripping the collar tightly. "You have done nothing here but _insult_", she twisted the collar rather too harshly, "us, you didn't even hear us out! After I went and made all the trouble to visit you."

Shaking uncontrollably, Hajime raised his hands to defend himself. Now he knew about the rumor of the infamous 'demon president' being true. "Okay! Okay!" he waved his white flag.

"I'll do whatever you want! I'll listen and all that crap! But for one condition!" he negotiated, feeling all excited about the new plan that was forming in his head. "Which is?" Misaki hissed.

Smirking inwardly, he felt triumphant.

"A challenge."

* * *

**Bitter-raindrops03: And there you have it! Done! I'm sorry if you thought this was the part where they would all meet, but I just couldn't resist a delicious cliffhanger! XD Cruel as I may be, don't you agree?**

**What would that challenge be? Would Misaki be able to overcome it? And where the hell is Takumi anyway?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PS: Thanks to all those who reviewed! And since you've placed much trust in this story, I'm triple checking the plot and the grammar so that you all might enjoy it. Anyways, please do review.**

**Or else I'll send Barney after you. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning

"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Bitter-raindrops03: Thank you very much for the awesome reviews from the awesome people as always! Anyways, sad to say, I'm leaving you one chapter short before the two main characters collide with each other. Sorry! Okay?! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one!**

Die-Normal POV

_Die-thoughts_

"Die"- Talking

**Disclaimer: **Ask me one more time and I'll disclaim this disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM!

* * *

"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Chapter Four: The beginning**

A fierce looking girl was doing warm ups near a practice mat. After all, she agreed to the so-called challenge. There was no way she'd go and back down now. Plus, her classmates were all cheering for her. It was worth it.

"Tch, I'll teach that good-for-nothing president some lessons", she scowled. Hajime's so-called 'challenge' was to beat up the Judo expert twins: Lili and Mimi.

"You're so good in Judo right?" the four-eyed president scoffed, "Then this should be a piece of cake for you!" The idiotic president also posted posters and gave out flyers concerning the match that was going to take place in a few minutes.

An audience was already forming. Other than the Seika High party, Hakusen students began filling the spacious gym. Though, unbeknownst to any of them, a certain green haired animal lover was seated among the specters.

"Misaki-chan! Come on! Let me be your partner! Let me _help_ you!" Shintani pleaded again, though he knew it was useless.

"No Shintani, it's a sealed deal between two presidents of two schools. Plus, this is _judo_. I…don't want you to get hurt okay?" She smiled apologetically. Shintani only frowned in worry.

"Plus, who do you think you're talking to anyway? Think I can't defend myself?" Misaki tried to reassure him. "Just…Don't get hurt…"Shintani whispered. She nodded and her fists clenched when she saw two pig- tailed Siamese twins entered the gym.

They looked like a pair of children. Both were shorter than her, though their faces were blank emotionless ones. Hajime stepped forward and patted Lili's head. "They won the National Judo Team Championship last year!"

Misaki remained silent and continued her warm ups. She changed her clothes and borrowed 'judo gi', or otherwise known as judo attire.

"Hmph. When this is over you'll be kissing the ground I walk on and lick the soles of my---"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we begin now or are you going to finish your speech?" she bend her neck.

Hajime was taken aback, he felt insulted with her interruption. _You foolish girl! I'll show you!_

"Hmph. Fine", he walked back to the judge's table. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this competition! On the left side of the mat are the Siamese Twins, Lili and Mimi, last year's Champions!"

The audience applauded. "While on the right side is Ayuzawa Misaki, the President of Seika High and a black belter!"

"Wait, wait. Why doesn't she have a partner?" One of the students exclaimed. "Well", Hajime commenced in a disgusted tone, "she feels that she can handle both of them herself." By then, the audience began to cat call Seika High's party, especially their president.

Still, the petite president kept mum and readied her stance. She bend her knees slightly, torso slightly forward, her feet shoulder-width apart and in a 45-degree angle—heels even, arms relaxed with her hands curved into a fist.

The twins glanced at each other and smirked. _This should be easy_, Lili thought. _Alright Mimi, this'll be over in a minute._ They readied as well.

"Alright, Staaaattttoooo~" Hajime rang the bell.

Misaki charged forward, crouched and swept her leg in a circular motion. Lili and Mimi evaded the attack easily. They somersaulted and aimed a double high kick towards Misaki's pretty face.

"Twin High Kick!" they exclaimed.

With some difficulty, the president managed to grab both of their leg and she threw them on the mat, her back meeting the mat.

"Ow!" Lili grunted.

"Ah!" Mimi winced. Misaki resumed her stance and taunted the twins with a smirk. On the other hand, the pair was rubbing their butts.

Next the twins attacked from both the left and the right sides. They gave her punches and kicks with inhumane speed. The first phase, Misaki managed to block them with the same speed. But minutes later, she began to grow tired.

Caught off guard, Lili side swept Misaki causing her to fall down the mat.

"MISAKI-CHAN!" Shintani exclaimed, his lollipop falling from his mouth.

Mimi and Lili were about to step on her chest when the president's eyes shot open. Quickly, she rolled to her left side avoiding their attack altogether.

"Tch. Lucky bitch", Mimi spat. She ran head on and aimed a very strong punch. Unfortunately, for her, Misaki caught it just in the nick of time. "Heh", our heroine goaded.

Quickly, Misaki threw Mimi downwards and held her arm tightly with both of her hands. She dropped her right knee on her and her left securely locked on her head. A forearm was on the trapped girl's elbow.

Supposedly, our President should've felt less threatened. _One down, one more to go…But wait…Where the hell is she? Tch!_

Alarmingly, her intense eyes scanned her surroundings. But no one was there. Finally, she turned to the girl. "Where is she?" she asked calmly. "Where's your twin?"

Mimi, feeling smug for her sister's quick thinking, didn't respond. Instead, she gave her a wicked grin. "LILI!" the Siamese girl called out.

From behind, Lili appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was persecuting a flying kick. It aimed downwards towards Misaki's head. Her head jerking to that direction, she was shocked and disgusted to herself as to why she let her guard down.

For her, there was clearly no more hope or any escape.

A single name appeared in her head. She called it out silently, as if he would appear.

_**USUI!**_

Misaki closed her eyes and braced herself for the painful impact that was sure to follow.

To her astonishment, none followed.

_Wait…What?_

Peeking from one eye, she saw that a strong arm held the foot of the girl. Fully opening them bewilderingly, her gaze stopped short at a smirking young man with a smug expression. "Need some help Pres?"

Said girl swore that her mouth hung open.

"Usui!" Misaki cried incredulously.

With that, Takumi dropped the girl's foot with a loud _THUD!_ Meanwhile, Mimi took this opportunity and slipped away from Misaki's grasp. The Siamese twins resumed their stances, with snarling expressions this time.

Back against back, our main duo resumed their stances as well.

"Well, well. Lookie here, folks! Looks like Prince Charming has intervened and saved our distressed princess from her time of need!" Hajime announced in an annoyed yet interested tone. The audience clapped wildly, clearly amused at the turn of events.

Upon the arrival of Usui Takumi, a certain verdant haired colored teen stood up with a shocked expression. He promptly sat back down again, though.

"Tch, meddler" Lili scowled.

"Why, thank you" Takumi replied with a teasing smile.

"Now, the real fight begins folks! With a pair against pair team this time!"Hajime shouted, absorbed in the match.

Silence followed. The whole onlookers held their breath, anticipating the next series of actions.

On the other hand, Misaki was scolding herself for calling out and depending on Usui yet again, but at the same time, she was really relieved. "H-how did you find me?" she asked, embarrassment flooding her cheeks.

Takumi raised a skeptical brow, "What do you mean by how?"

"I left you there! And then the negotiation happened without you in it. Plus, this place is extremely huge! So, like I said…How?"

The lad smiled. Though Misaki was busy watching the twins' movements, he was staring at her with affectionate eyes.

"You know I would find you wherever you are", he simply stated in a cool yet gentle voice. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the President.

Blushing furiously, she gave him a quick glance and went back to guarding the twins, losing her focus altogether."Usui, you idiot…" she grumbled.

He gave a little chuckle. _His_ President was back to normal, alright. "But didn't this 'idiot' just save you?"

To which Misaki answered with the gritting of teeth. Takumi chuckled again.

"Tch. Are you two just gonna flirt there or are we gonna fight?!"Mimi glared venomously. Misaki blushed even more. _Flirt? What does she mean…?_

"Why are you so angry anyway? If you're _that_ impatient, then why don't you make the first move?" Takumi provoked them. Being the ill-tempered of the two, Mimi's expression turned to a stormy one. Full of hate and loathe towards the guy.

"**FINE! I WILL!**" she charged, blinded by her fury. Smoothly, Takumi dodged it. When she tried to hit him again, he just evaded all her attacks easily, with eyes closed. Tired of eluding, he caught her small fist.

"Mimi…You idiot" Lili pinched the bridge of nose. With skeptical eyes, Misaki still agreed on her part. _Yeah, your twin is an idiot. Now I see who's the smart one and the…other one._

Mimi, who was now literally growling at Usui, tried to free her trapped fist. She struggled desperately, even aggressively assaulting the teen with her free hand and her right leg. But to no avail. "Tch", she glared at the arrogant look of her opponent.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"**WHY YOU SON OF—**"she cussed, but was interrupted when Usui twisted her arm gently and then threw her down the mat lightly.

"Tut, tut" Takumi chastened her playfully by wiggling his index finger. Unbeknownst to him, the second one was on the move.

Since Misaki was watching Lili so closely, she saw the blur of movement that she made. And that her target was none other than the pursuer of her beloved yet reckless double. Rapidly, the raven haired girl made her move towards her partner.

"**USUI!"** she shouted as she pulled Takumi's necktie, barely missing the attack that was for him. The pair fell down the mat, rolling to one side with the male on the top. Takumi protected Misaki by embracing her with her head pushed down his chest.

"Ugh" the poor girl groaned, her face laying down the chest of her cohort. "Are you okay Ayuzawa?" Takumi whispered.

"Yeah", she shook her head to refocus, "Tch. Damn. You?"

"Never felt better" came the smug reply. "Huh?" she stared at him straight in the eye and saw herself straddling his hips. Blushing furiously, she smacked him in the head and jerked up. When she stood up, she was surprised to see the twins in a wasted heap.

The other one was underneath the other one, and they were both groaning. Clearly, they were unable to continue the match anymore.

"It seems that Lili kicked Mimi instead of me. And that Lili has broken her ankle as she fell down upon her older sister", Takumi remarked as he dusted off his clothes.

Blushing, she managed to nod and turned towards Hajime.

Dumfounded, Hajime was baffled by the series of unexpected events. Indeed, they were a strong duo who complimented each other's personalities and skills. They managed to beat the champions! And now, he was to oblige to their agreement.

"**AND THE WINNERS ARE MISAKI AYUZAWA AND THE MYSTERIOUS GUY FROM SEIKA HIGH!**" He announced while angry and disappointed tears fell from his eyes.

The crowd went wild at the outcome of the breath taking battle. The others even whistled and they even gave them standing ovations.

Through this victory, Misaki lightly tugged on Takumi's uniform.

"Usui?"

Surprised, he turned. "Pres?"

Her face instantly flushed. "…Thanks."

In return, he gave her a pleased smile. "No prob Misaki-chan" he whispered into her reddening ear.

They were met and congratulated by their small party afterwards.

-----

Bending her slender neck and cracking her knuckles, they made their way towards their next destination.

After the agreed match, Hajime let her keep her side of the contract as well. The same side of the story was heard from the guys. And now, they had to fix the other problem with a special group called the 'S.A'.

"Well, at least the guys apologized", Naoya remarked as they walked. The others nodded in agreement. The sole reason as to why the students from Hakusen apologized was because of Misaki's so-called 'Persuasion'…Which involved threats and bodily pain.

"Hey four-eyes", Akihiro called out, "what kind of guys are these S.A. people like?"

Hajime readjusted his glasses before he could explain. "They are the top Seven students of our whole school."

"EH?! REALLY?! COOL!" Shintani happily exclaimed as he sucked on another lollipop.

"So, they get special treatment?" Ikuto asked. "Basically, yes", the president replied.

"And they come from high standards of society?"Misaki added as she cupped her chin, trying to deduce as to what type of people they were. Hajime nodded yet again. "Well---except for one girl."

"Ah girl?!" Ryuunosuke commented brightly.

"Yeah, although she's the daughter of an ordinary carpenter, she's the top 2" the vain president described her dreamily.

"That's great!" Shintani exclaimed again.

Silence came as they continued to walk for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Hajime came to a stop in front of elegant ebony colored gate with the carvings of "S.A." on top.

"Wo-o-w" Naoya remarked. Misaki couldn't stop herself from being a bit nervous as well. At last they reached the famous greenhouse wherein Hajime paused at the door.

"Here we are", he simply stated as he pushed it open. It was as if a whole new world was being welcomed to them.

And upon seeing the shocking figures inside, Misaki had a dreadful feeling that was bothering her.

A dreadful feeling that all of this was just the beginning.

* * *

**Bitter-raindrops03: Sorry for the late update! First of all I was GROUNDED! Damn. I know! They confiscated my gadgets! Second, I was busy with school life! Third, I had to research on all the judo stuff. So sorry! And please do review!**

**Horrible chapter, I know. Forgive me!**

**I maybe updating a bit late after. It's our first quarter exams on August. So, sorry!**

**Chapter finished: July 27, 2009 at exactly 12:59 A.M.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Happenstance

"**Just a Coincidence"**

'**-naochie03-': I'm baaaack~ Sorry if I took so long…I got a…'hangover' sorta. But, I don't drink okay? Moving on, thank you all so much for being patient and for still reading this crappy nonsensical story. Here's the part you've all been waiting for!**

Die-Normal POV

_Die-thoughts_

"Die"- Talking

**Disclaimer: **I just realized that I hate the word 'disclaim'. But what the hell.

* * *

"**Just a Coincidence"**

**Chapter Five: Happenstance**

Silhouettes.

There was an outline of a person from outside the greenhouse, as far as what her eyes can see. And then five people followed, and then finally a pair.

They were all standing behind the closed door, crowding with each other.

"Looks like somebody's coming", the dark-blue haired girl commented to her friend, who was serving their afternoon snacks like the usual.

Akira's head turned to the same direction she was looking in. Her eyes immediately became wary and suspicious. "Yes, I can hear their voices too."

'_What's that Akira-chan? Who's 'they?'' _

"Let's just wait and see", she said quietly as she placed the last serving of a blueberry cheesecake down their glass table.

Truth be told, Jun was the only male who was left in there. Ryuu had gone who knows where, Takishima was still with the student council President, and her boyfriend was called in by his mother, the principal, again. She was scared for them, even though she knew that her Hikari and she were capable.

What if they were the intruders?

It would be best if she was on her guard. It couldn't hurt to be cautious, right?

The glass door opened slowly as the insiders held their breaths in suspense. A sky blue haired glasses wearing male came in.

"Ano…"

It was just the Student Council President.

They all fell down anime style. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK FOR THAT SUSPENSE THERE!" Akira yelled as she threw the tray she was holding at the poor president.

Hajime squealed girlishly, afraid that he might be attacked for the umpteenth time that day. "Eeep! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! These—Seika—greenhouse—"

"Ah, what's wrong Akira-chan?" Hikari chirped in merrily. From the very sight of the dark blue haired girl, the Student Council President straightened himself up, and acted as if nothing happened to him. "Aah~ Hikari-chan~" he sang dreamily.

"Eh? The Student Council President? What brings you here?"

Hajime blushed; inwardly flattered upon the rare attention he received from the girl of his dreams. Thank _god_ Kei wasn't there. "To see you, of course—"

**BAM!**

"What the hell do you mean by '_to see you of course_'?" Akira yelled irritable as she brutally hit the poor sky blue haired president with her tea tray.

Suddenly, she heard a low chuckle from a boyish, yet naïve looking guy around her age. Although, she couldn't clearly see him, since he was hidden by the trees and the other plants inside the greenhouse—it looked like they hadn't come in yet.

"Look~! There's another _Misaki-chan_ in here, right~"

"Baka! What do you mean by another Misaki-chan?" another voice chirped in.

"There could only be _one_ unique goddess like creature given by the gods—"

Two voices agreed at once. "That's right, that's right."

**SMACK!**

"Do you guys want to go home with your body parts still intact?" A pause. "Then shut up."

Hikari grinned at the amusing conversation, but she also felt slightly unnerved as to why they were there, and why were they escorted by the Student Council President. At that time, she really wondered were that…annoying Takashima went off to.

A light tug on her sleeve interrupted her unwanted train of thoughts.

'_Who do you think are they, Hikari-chan_?_'_

The 2nd-placer shrugged. But then Akira answered for her, "Maybe they're the Seika guys that Takishima was talking about a few days ago. Remember? They're the only possible people to be here at such time…Not unless, you guys invited in some guests?"

Megumi and Hikari both shook their heads.

Suddenly, the blue-haired girl's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Ja~! That means that _that_ awesome female president is here too, right?"

"Yes, but Hikari, dear—"

"I WANNA MEET HER!"

Jun, who was keeping quiet that time, sympathetically patted her back and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Akira-chan, you can go and keep an eye out on Hikari, and meanwhile, I'll be serving these here."

-x-

Meanwhile, Hikari rushed off enthusiastically. She couldn't believe it! Sure, she was a bit annoyed and disappointed at Seika High because of what they did to their precious and beloved greenhouse. But then, they _must_ have their own reasons, right?

Pushing the negative thoughts aside, her heart beat quickened as she neared at the sight of the group of people standing just by the entrance.

"AH! WELCOME TO S.A.'S GREENHOUSE!" she chirped merrily, flashing all of them her winsome smile, unknowingly gaining another set of fan boys.

Suddenly, three of the students, the black haired one with the ponytail, the blue-haired one, and a blonde haired one stared at her rather weirdly. Inwardly sweatdropping, her lips twitched as she struggled to keep her smile intact. _Why…Why are they staring at me like that?_

"_KA-WA-II~!_" they all simultaneously cooed, sparkles and flowers radiating off of them as they wiggled their hips while their fists were against their chest.

As if on cue, she blushed adorably, not used to the attention, aside from what Akira was giving her.

"Waah! Waah! A new idol!" the blonde hair one mused.

And then, the black haired one turned to the blue-haired one, as if he was a dog happily wagging its tail. "Ne, ne, otaku-shi! Do you think you could draw her the way you draw Misaki-chan?"

The blue haired one had this dreamy expression on his face. "Aah, of course—GAAH!"

His face collided with the ground all of a sudden. And the other two backed out in fear. Apparently, the hand belonged to none other than the strange, blonde, Takashima-look-alike guy he saw that morning. _Oh, so he found them already~_

At that same second, blue sharp eyes met with dark ones.

"Oh, it's you", he bluntly said.

_It feels like I'm seeing Takishima—GAAH! What am I doing thinking about him? Maybe—it's because of the challenge he gave me! Yes, that's it!_ "Aah! It's you—"

"Hikari-chan!"

-x-

"Ha-choo!" a bored-looking teen sneezed as he went on fixing papers.

And then, all the girls in the Student Council Room gathered around Takishima Kei. He sighed again, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Oh _my_", one of the fan girls said, "Are you alright Takishima-sama? Could it be that…you're going to have a cold?"

"Oh no!"

"Could it be that you need CPR Takishima-sama?"

More screaming and fangirling followed.

"No! _I'll _be the one to give him CPR!"

"It's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation idiot!"

"Whatever! Because in the end, _I'll_ be the one to take care of him!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Without any word from the silent and young CEO, he continued filing papers. "Damn it", he cursed under his breath; "this is supposed to be the Student Council's President's job! But seeing that he's too much of an idiot to even compile these correctly, I guess I have no other choice."

He glanced back, and then sure enough, there was already a female riot behind him.

Another sigh. "I should hurry up so I could get back to my Hikari-chan."

"Akira…chan…?" confusedly asked the dark blue haired girl. She wondered as to why the other suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, the moment she saw the mysterious blonde guy, and as to why she was glaring at him the way she would glare at Tadashi for stealing her snacks.

Snapping out of her reverie, Akira looked at Hikari. And then she glanced at the other guy again.

"What?" the blonde guy asked her boredly.

**SMACK!**

The idiot trio squealed girlishly out of fear as they saw the guy fell down the ground limply. And wait—why was his soul separated from his body already?

"What the hell are you doing Usui? Don't tell me you're being your perverted alien from outer space again!" a rather petite, black haired girl, wearing a Seika high uniform entered the room, cracking the bones in her right fist.

Akira and Hikari observed the startling scene with amused, but confused expressions.

Another guy popped in, a chocolate brown haired one with a lollipop hanging from the corner of his mouth. "That's right! That's right! You should stop sexually harassing other _girls_ Usui-kun~"

At the smug tone of the other's voice, the guy called '_Usui_' stood up with his bangs covering his face, and then he took a deep breath.

"Why? Are you jealous Misaki-chan?" Usui smirked at the flustered girl, leaning closer to her face, and totally invading her personal space.

Blushing to the fullest, Misaki gritted her teeth out of extreme annoyance and then grabbed the nearest thing (or _person_), who unfortunately was the ponytail haired guy, and then threw him towards the smug faced teen.

"**IDIOT USUI! DON'T BE AN ARROGANT BASTARD!**"

In a split of a nanosecond, Usui grabbed the chocolate brown haired guy, who was standing in between the two of them. He used him as a human shield as the ponytailed hair guy flew across the air. Perfectly, the human dart and the human shield collided with one another, both half-dead from the great impact it caused.

Gracefully, the blonde prince evaded the attack. He then took a few steps toward her, and then cupped her chin. "Don't worry Misaki-chan", he dipped his head, his lips a few centimeters away from hers, "you're the only one for me."

Harshly turning her head away, Misaki's nostrils flared, and gathering all her energy to her left hand, or the _'heaven sender'_ hand, as it was deemed, she punched him with all her might.

"**IDIOT!**"

-x-

Later on, the party from Seika high, minus the half-dead beaten ones, with Hikari, Akira, Jun, Megumi, and the Student Council President, were all seated and drinking afternoon tea.

Hikari could barely keep her excitement. She was watching the girl named '_Misaki_', as she sipped her tea contentedly. "Delicious isn't it?"

A bit startled by her question, Misaki nodded. "Ah…Yes, it's really delicious." And then she gave them a small smile.

"That's great! Akira here", she grabbed the gray haired girl, "made it! Also the blueberry cheesecake and the chocolate banana cream tart!"

The black haired girl stared at Akira in a slightly amazed manner. "You're good! Everything tastes so good in here."

Just that then, Akira's eyes widened, as an adorable blush grazed her cheeks. Soon, hearts were appearing everywhere. Grasping Hikari's school tie, the gray haired girl heave a short bittersweet sigh. "I think I'm in love Hikari-chan~"

"Eh?" Hikari tilted her head innocently, "aren't you already in love with Tadashi-kun? I mean, you're already a couple right?"

Realization hit her hard. Extremely embarrassed of the naïve words coming from her sweet, sweet Hikari-chan, Akira immediately transformed to her shy and demure state. "No…I mean it's not like that but…Eto…" she fidgeted uncomfortably as she played with her fingers.

'_Why are you blushing Akira-chan?'_ `Megumi teased.

Jun chuckled. "Ah! We haven't been able to introduce ourselves yet, Hikari-chan", he reminded her, a slight worried tone gracing his voice. He didn't want them to come off as impolite or rude, after all.

Hikari slapped her forehead. "Of course!" She then turned to Misaki, who directed all of her attention to her. "Eto…The rest aren't here yet, and there are seven of us. So I'll be starting with just the four of us, okay?"

"Please go ahead", Misaki bowed politely.

"This hear is Todou Akira", she patted her best friend's gray hair lightly, "she's the daughter of an airline company president, and she's the overall sixth placer of our school."

"Nice to meet you all", Akira energetically waved to all of them.

"And those two are twins over there, Megumi and Jun Yamamoto", she pointed at the pair, "Megumi's older than Jun, she's the 4th placer, and Jun's the 3rd placer. They're the children of music prodigies. And they're both into music as well."

Suddenly, the ponytailed hair guy raised his hand. Hikari sweatdropped. "Yes?"

"Ano…", he squirmed shyly, "why is she using a sketchpad…?"

The blue haired girl instantly caught what he was saying. "Oh no, no, she's not mute! She just takes good extra care of her precious voice for her singing."

"Really?" his eyes sparkled. "Can she sing for us right now?"

"**NO!**" Akira and Hikari both violently reacted. Jun stared at her sister's pouty face sheepishly. "I mean…she…uuh…" Hikari stammered. _You don't want to end up deaf, trust me._

"She's a bit tired from all the singing she did last night!" Akira smoothly lied. She turned to Megumi, "haven't you Megumi-chan? You were at a concert last night!"

'_I wasn't—_"her sketchpad was instantly blocked by the gray haired girl.

"And I'm Hanazono Hikari, 2nd Placer, and I'm the daughter of a carpenter!" Hikari proudly introduced herself. The rest of the S.A. glanced at her fondly. They were proud of her after all. After a few rounds of bowing, and 'nice-to-meet-yous', Misaki stood up and dusted her skirt.

Although she was petite, and more or less had the same body structure Hikari had, her face was definitely not the innocent type, Akira noted. Her midnight hair was loose, bangs framing her face, and she had big, cat-like yellow eyes—fierce, and full of determination.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, the School Council President of Seika High", she bowed. "And these are the idiots who were involved with your students", she glared at them. "Introduce yourselves."

After more introductions, Hikari couldn't help but somehow be convinced that it wasn't the Seika students who have done that. Based from their first meeting, sure they were a bit weird, but they were literally harmless, interesting, and not to mention, fun people—like how the S.A. was.

"Ano", Akira called Misaki's attention, "but are they going to be alright?" She pointed at the three bodies that were lying down the floor.

Misaki unexpectedly shifted to her sadistic side again. She smiled a bit too sweetly at her. "Oh don't worry about them", her voice was sarcastic and had a harsh ring to it, "idiots like them don't easily get eradicated just like that."'

"Ano…" Seika's Student Council President glanced at her watch, "aren't we going to discuss about the incident involved?"

"Sorry about that", Hikari scratched her head, "but Takishima told me to tell you that it was important that he was present when the incident was going to be discussed and stuff. He said that he was going to look for some other clues and investigate to get the information he needed."

"It's just that _that_ man", Shintani, who was now conscious but with a heavily damaged face, pointed at the sky-blue haired glasses wearing President, "told us that we would get to talk to you guys only after Misaki-chan won in that taekwondo fight with those creepy twin sisters."

'_He told you that?'_

There was suddenly a murderous aura coming from the sixth placer. Hikari sweatdropped again and glanced at Shintani. "He did the same thing with Takishima and me a few months ago…"

"You won?"

"Well, of course!" The blue haired girl beamed. "But that's so amazing! You defeated those two by yourself?"

Misaki blushed. "No, _that_ guy helped me."

"Eep!" Hajime squealed as he was thrown to the other side of the greenhouse. Akira dusted her hands and stared at the idiot trio with an evil grin on her face.

"You can do as what you like with him now."

The three of them, plus Shintani, jumped in the air in joy. And then they all grabbed a weapon of their choice. A baseball bat with broken nails on it for Ikuto, a crow bar for Ryuunosuke, a piece of wood for Naoya, and bare fists for the lollipop boy.

"How dare you make Misaki-chan go through all that pain…?" Naoya cracked his neck, with a scary look on his face.

"You almost hurt her face!" Ryuunosuke dragged the crow bar towards the unfortunate guy, making sure that he heard the sound of metal colliding with the ground.

"And for that…" Shintani pulled the President's collar.

"We'll make you _scream_", Ikuto cackled in an insane manner as he raised the baseball bat.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA****!**"

Akira shook her head as she watched the group claim justice from their offender. She didn't expect that Seika High would turn out as…good people like them. From first glance, she thought that they were just merely troublemakers. But then, _'do not judge a book by its cover'_, was really applied that time.

The gray haired girl sighed.

Where, oh where was Tadashi, Ryuu, and especially Takishima when you needed them most?

The little happenstance that occurred would surely alternate their sets of future.

* * *

'**-naochie03-': Whew! Finally finished this chapter. Maa, things are going to be more complicated than ever. So what do you think of this guys? Do you think I lost my writing touch? D:'**


End file.
